Ronin Warriors the New Story
by Mia Koji
Summary: This is a what if fic. It takes place before the T.V. show. Please read and review.^_^
1. Ronin Warriors the New Story Part 1

  
Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors  
  
A/N: READ THIS FIRST!!! I changed the whole series. This is talks about how they get their armor and if the Ronins knew Mia before Talpa came. I gonna work on making sequels to this. I have the ending one almost done; I will make one story about Talpa taking Mia and them having to get her back. If you're confused E-mail me and I will explain it to you. Enjoy! R/R, please.  
  
  
A young man sat down to think about maybe the one girl he had feelings for, but why would she like him? She was a rich kid from France and could have any guy that she wanted. Let alone his best friend, Sage. He, him self had even tried to flirt but it never comes out right and she just leaves to hang out with the captain of the football team.  
  
He wished that he was that good, but he wasn't. Football wasn't him. He loved soccer.   
His school stunk. If not to many people liked soccer then there will be no team. And not too many people liked soccer. He had no way to show her how good he was.  
  
He would have to think of something. Anything to get her to look at him like she did with the others. All of his friends were hanging out with her, but him. He would blush and go on and go on about fights. Why would she like to know about fights? He had never been in one nor does he want to, but if she asked he would. Hell he would even start the fight with the biggest and badest kid in school just for her. He knew that it would be stupid if he wrote her a note about how much he loved her. She would laugh at throw it away along with his dream of having a family. He knew this was true love, but did she have the same feelings?  
If not then could it be true love or just a crush? How should he know? He was only eighteen and never had time for girls. He wished to, he hoped, he prayed that this was true love. That is the only thing he could do. Pray, hope, and wish that his dream could come true. He patted his tiger goodnight and went to sleep.  
  
At a mansion twenty miles away.  
  
A teenage girl sat looking out her window. She missed home she missed her family. Her grandfather just passed away two weeks ago. She was all alone. She was alone in this huge house. She hated home, she hated school, and she hated life. At school the guys would beg her to go out with them. Was this all because she was from France? Could it be for her looks or money? Then she would come home from school to an empty house.   
  
There was one boy in school that never said anything about her looks or about the way she was from France. Well once in a while he would try to say something to flatter her, but he would mess up and blush or go on about fights. She didn't mind that. She just didn't want a relationship yet. She felt sorry for the way his friends teased him about it. She would have to say something about that. Her cousin wasn't much help. He would pull her away from him so she could watch him play football. She hated that; her uncle wanted her to tell him how good his son is. He didn't believe his own son that's sad. She sighed and decided to go to sleep.  
She had a couple of tests and she wanted to pass them all with A's.   
  
The next day at school.  
  
" So buddy are you going to ask the girl from France out?" His friends taunt.  
" Kento, I have no ideal what you mean." He said walking down the halls he stopped when he saw her come his way.  
" Hey, Ryo look here she comes now. Maybe you can say more then 'hhhhh...hi'" Sage said pushing him towards her.  
' What was her name again...Me? No um...Mia!'  
" Hi Mia." Ryo said softly as she passed.  
" Hi! I was looking for you! I wanted to ask if you want to go to the dance with me?" Mia asked as she stopped in front of him.  
" Sure, I guess, but what about that guy, the captain of the football team?" Ryo asked.  
" He's my cousin. Didn't you know that?" Mia asked surprised that he didn't know that.  
" Well, no." He said not knowing what to say next.  
" Well let's go to class! You are in my first period class right? I am pretty sure that I have seen you in there." She said taking his hand.  
" Yeah, I normally sit behind you." He began, but not wanting to sound like he has been a stalker trying to be near her, he added. "Cause I am normally late for class and that's the last set."   
" Well then today you are sitting next to me, by my side. Did you study for your test? I was up all night studying." Mia said as they walked into the room.  
" Yeah I did." Ryo said blushing. He had never been so happy, she asked him to the dance!  
" So what are you doing tonight? You know, Friday night what are your big plans?" Mia asked giving him a sly smile.  
" Well nothing in less you want to do something." He said.  
" Well I don't have anything to do except to sit in a room of my grandfather's mansion, well I guess it is mine, but I still like to say that it belongs to him." She said.  
" How about a movie?" Ryo asked.  
" Sure and of course dinner." Mia said winking.  
" Okay, where do you want to go?" He asked.  
" How about it I cook?" I haven't been able to cook for anyone, so I don't know if I am really haven't been able to see if I am still a good cook or not." She said.  
" Can't wait." He said before they had to begin school and take their test.  
  
After school Mia when go home. She went into the kitchen to make dinner. She found some stakes, rice, corn, and freshly bake bread that she made the night before. She went into the cabinet to get the cookbook. She had to find out what they would eat after the movie. She wondered what movie that he wanted to watch. She decided cheesecake. It took her an hour to get dinner ready and set the table after that she went to get changed. She didn't want to ware her school uniform. She came back down warring a T-shirt and jeans. Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door.  
  
" Hey, I brought you flowers on my way here." Ryo said handing them to her.  
" Thanks dinner is just heating up again. I made right when I got home so I could have time to change and everything else." Mia said bringing him into the dinning room.  
"This is a nice house. So what movie do you want to see? I brought the news paper with me." He said showing her the times or the different movies.  
" I don't care which ever you want to see." Mia said brining the food into the room.  
" If you don't want to go out to the movies we can just watch a movie on the television." Ryo suggested.  
" If you want to, I don't mind. I made dessert for us, its cheesecake." She said putting a stake on Ryo's plate.  
" Cool!" Ryo said.  
" I hope you like it." Mia said sitting down to eat her dinner.  
  
After dinner they went to watch a movie on TV   
  
" OH! I love this movie! That guy is sooooooooooooo cute!!!!!!" Mia said sitting in front of the television.  
" You shouldn't sit that close to the television, you could ruin your eye sight." Ryo said picking her up and walking her over to the couch.  
" You didn't have to pick me up, though you are strong." She said winking.  
" Thanks, so you think that guy is cute? I am I cute?" He asked wanting to know if he should give up or not.  
" You are much cuter then him. You have to be the cutest guy ever. What about me, am I the cutest girl?" She asked.  
" The cutest one ever! No one is better then you! No one ever could be!" He answered.  
" You boys here in Japan sure do flirt a lot, but it doesn't bother me." She said moving so she was sitting on his lap; he started to turn red.  
" Conformable?" He asked as soon as he could speak again.  
" Very, so what's up? You know I just remembered that I don't know much about you, but it feels as if I know everything though." She said wrapping her arms around him.  
" I feel the same way. So I better tell you about myself. My name is Ryo Sanada (A/N they know each other's first names and a little about each other). I live in apartment and with White Blaze, he's a white tiger. My parents are dead and I don't have any family that I know of. I am okay at sports. My best on is soccer. I played when I was younger, but not anymore. My dream is to become the best soccer player in the world and get married and have lots of kids, so that they will never be alone like I was if anything happens to their mother and I. How about you?" He asked.  
" Well my name is Mia Koji, I live here alone. My family from what I know is gone. I want to be a clothing designer when I am older. Get married and have lots of kids too." She said, moving closer to his face, in no time their lips locked and they feel into a deep passionate kiss.  
" Wow!" Ryo said after they broke it.  
" Umm..do you want some desert?" Mia asked about to get up, but she felt like she couldn't. It was if he was a magnet pulling her towards him. She couldn't pull away.  
'Maybe I should stay, just a little longer. This is a good spot.' She thought as they kissed again. The two got lost in the moment and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
White Blaze was out side waiting for his master to return so he could go inside. It was raining and he was getting wet. ' HE will pay for this!' The tiger thought as he sat down in the mud, not realizing it until his butt touched it.  
' Oh, he will pay!' As the late hours came the tiger got worried and decided he should try to find his master. He followed the tracks the belonged to his master's bike. He followed them until he got to the mansion. ' He better have a good reason for not coming home.  
Wait! Could it be another cat!! It's not my fault that I am 100 years old, could it be because I got mud on his bed?' The tiger went up to the door and pushed onto it causing the unlocked door to open. This worried the tiger.  
His master could be in danger, though he had been feeling bad vibes earlier. He walked in and saw his master with a female. He seemed so happy that the tiger could not wake him up. He decided to lie down next to the couch.  
  
Mia slowly opened her eyes to see a white tiger next to her couch. She knew Ryo had one, but this might be a wild cat. She started to shake Ryo awake with out make to much noise to wake the tiger.   
" What? What's wrong?" Ryo asked as began to wake up.  
" There is a tiger in the house!" Mia replied. Ryo looked over and saw the white tiger. He knew who it was.  
" BLAZE!" He scolded.  
" You mean that this is you tiger? But how did it get into my house?" Mia asked sitting up and getting off of Ryo.  
" Yeah, I don't know how he got in. I am sorry." He said hanging his head low.   
" It's okay. Maybe we have some stake left. You can give it to him, if you want. I don't know what I have for breakfast though." Mia said walking into the kitchen.  
" Okay, if you want we can go out for breakfast." Ryo suggested. He was enjoying her company and didn't want to leave.  
" All right, we can stop at your apartment so you can change if you want. You can use one of the showers here. I have too, and get change." She said turning to give the tiger the last of their stake.  
" Okay." Ryo said simply as he watched her. He wished that school were over so he could be a famous soccer star and ask Mia to marry him.   
  
  
After having to part  
  
When Ryo came home he saw a man in white sitting on his couch. The tiger just went up to the man and sat down next to him.  
" Who are you?" Ryo asked.  
" I am the ancient one. I came here to talk to you. You have an armor. You must save this planet." The man said.  
" What can I do? I am only a teenager. I don't even know how to fight." Ryo said stepping closer to the old man.  
" I will train you, also with your friends Sage, Cye, Rowen and Kento. I already visited with them. I did come to you first, but you were not here." The ancient said.  
" I was busy, but I still don't think I can do it." Ryo said confused why he was chosen.  
" I will train you tomorrow. You must be at this place with the others at eight. Don't be late, I will see you in the morning." The ancient said before getting up.  
" Wait! What about school? What am I going to do?" Ryo asked.  
" Tomorrow is Sunday. I will train you for two weeks everyday at eight. I will get you a note. Ask your friend, Mia about the armors. She knows all about them." The ancient said before disappearing.  
' Great, Mia is going to be mad. I have to cancel all of our plans for the next two weeks. I won't have a chance to ask her until Wednesday about the armors. I should at least call and say I can't go with her tomorrow. I should make something up until I can tell her the truth about the armor or when I think I can explain to her about it.' Ryo thought as he picked up the phone to call her.  
" Hello?" A voice came up.  
" Hi Mia, its Ryo." He said.  
" Hey! What's up?" She asked.  
" Nothing much, but I can't make it tomorrow. I am busy for the next two weeks starting that day. My family has a reunion and I have to go to it, and it will be a while e before I get back." Ryo said, he waited for Mia's answer, but all he got was the phone hanging up in his ear.  
  
' I can't believe him! He acts so kind to me and then lies to me! I trusted him! I felt sorry that he never had a family and now he says he has a family reunion when he doesn't even know his family! Why did she fall for that! Why did she fall in love with him? That liar! He must be with his other girlfriend! Why in hell did she trust that asshole? He was even planning to miss school for these people and he said he had to leave at ten. I hate him sooooooooo much'  
  
" Well White Blaze I guess she's really mad at me. I won't be to sure if she wants to see me ever again." Ryo said to his tiger.  
' Great I thought I found the right one, but no, this guy comes and says I have to be a fighter and save this planet. Mia is so mad at me and I have no way to make it up to her. Well maybe I could visit her one night.'  
  
The next few days were terrible for the five guys they were training from eight to midnight. They weren't used to any of this. Everyday at least on of them broke a bone, but the old man would fix it at say they must try again. Ryo began to wonder when he would see Mia again or if he would ever see her again. On Friday they were aloud to go to school.  
  
" So, what do you think is going to happen?" Sage asked as they walked down the halls.  
" Well we're just going to have to wait, right Ryo?" Sage asked looking over at his friend.  
Ryo wasn't paying attention, he was to busy trying to find Mia, what if something happened to her and he wasn't there? What if she moved back to France, because of him? He had to find her, they had first class together maybe he would she her there.  
" Ryo? Are you okay? You look like a zombie." Rowen said.  
" Nothing is wrong, I am just trying to find Mia, but I think that she doesn't want to talk to me or look at me or even be in the same room as me." Ryo said looking through the halls.  
" Well I am sure that you will find her. Why don't you ask one of her friends?" Cye suggested, Ryo nodded and left to find someone. He found Samantha.  
" Samantha! Have you seen Mia?" He asked.  
" Well she was sick when I talked to her last night. She wasn't sure if she would be here or not. Why don't you call her?" Samantha said.  
" I tried that, she's mad at me." Ryo explained.  
" Well I'll tell her to call you later." Samantha said leaving to get to class.  
  
Ryo waited until ten for her to call, but nothing. He decided that he could trust her so he would go and talk to her. He left his apartment and went to Mia's house to talk to her. He jumped onto her balcony and knocked on the glass door. He was relived when she walked up and opened it.  
" What are you doing on my balcony? Why are you even here?" Mia asked as she walked over to her bed.  
" I am here to tell you the truth. That is if you want it." Ryo said walking over to her.  
" Well how am I to know what is true and what isn't?" Mia asked.  
" The guys can back it up." He answered moving over to her.  
" Fine, explain." She said.  
" When I got home on Saturday there was this man on my couch, he said that he was the ancient one and needed me to help save this planet. I didn't believe him, but I went along with it. Then on Sunday, I saw Sage, Kento, Rowen, and Cye. We trained for hours and then got our armor. He said that you might know about them and that I should ask you about." Ryo explained.  
" What armor is it? Give me their names." Mia said not mad any more, because she believed him.  
" I am ' Wildfire', Sage is 'Halo', Rowen is 'Strata', Cye is ' Torrent', and Kento is 'Hardrock'. He said that trouble will be coming soon, I want you to be careful. Maybe leave Japan or stay with me. You can come with me to train. And then help with the information." Ryo said standing up.  
" I'll stay with you and help you with the information." She said hugging him. She was feeling sorry about what she said about him last night.'  
" Great thank you!" He said kissing her.  
" What time do we have to meet them?" She asked.  
" Around eight." He said.  
" Well then we can sleep here and then get up around seven so we can get ready." Mia said going back to bed, Ryo climbed in next to her.  
  
The next day they got up early and got ready to go, because Mia had to find all of her disks, they didn't get there until nine.  
" Ryo what took you so long?" Sage asked.  
" Mia is here, she had to find all of her disks on the armor" Ryo explained as Mia hurried to catch up to him.  
" I am sorry, I had to find all of my disks." Mia said placing everything under a tree.  
" It's okay, we are thankful that you could make it. I just hope that this information can help us in this upcoming battle." The ancient one said walking over to her.  
" I hope so too." She said turning on the computer. At that time the ancient made them all work on their fighting. Mia tried her best not to look up; she hated to see all of the blood or to see her friends in pain.  
  
Around eleven the ancient said that they could go home, Mia found out only a little bit of information. Her and Ryo went back to her mansion, they decided that it was the best place for them, to stay at.  
" You should got to bed early if he's making you guys do that much." Mia said placing food in front of Ryo.  
" Don't worry, I am fine." He said trying to make her feel better, he was happy that she had forgiven him. He was still upset that he had lied to her, but he would never do that again.  
" Well I am, that is hard work trying to brake those codes all day." She said sitting down across from him about to eat her dinner.  
They ate in peace and then went to bed; he slept in the same room as her again wanting to make sure that she was safe.   
  
The next few days were the same after a while they were going back to school. One day there was trouble.  
" Ryo, what is that?" Mia asked standing behind him. The six of them were going for a walk in town.  
" I think that it's they dynasty. Stay behind me, I don't want them to take you." He answered. There were four men in full armor killing and taking many people. They saw one almost kill a little boy, but Kento stopped him.  
" We have to fight, Mia, I want you to stay here with this boy." Ryo ordered as they went full armor.  
  
Now it happens the same way as it does in the TV series. As I said I am going to make another part that will be in the series, around the time Talpa comes back. Well I hoped that you enjoyed please Review.  



	2. Ronin Warriors the New Story Part 2

Disclaimer I don't own Ronin Warriors.  
  
A/N: This is a what if story. This one takes place before Talpa comes back. Instead of Lady Kayuara and the warlords taking them, one of the warlords will take Mia. After this then the warlords and Lady Kayuara will take each one, except Ryo and Rowen.  
  
It was a sunny day and a thankful day. There was no more fighting and they were all at peace.  
" Damn it you pervert! Get out of my room! Knock before you enter!" Mia yelled throwing anything she could reach at her very surprise boyfriend. Well maybe not everyone was at peace.  
" Mia I am sorry, I forgot to knock, you normally just let me come in." Ryo said from behind the door, he was rubbing his head where she hit him with a book.  
" WHATEVER!" She yelled back, ten minutes later she opened the door.   
" I'll do anything to make it up to you, and I like that outfit, didn't I buy that for you?" He asked, he was talking about her red dress that she was warring.  
" You can take me out to dinner. That is how you can make it up to me." She answered.  
" Okay, I'll take you anywhere you want to go." Ryo promised.  
" That new restaurant, oh man I forgot the name." She said giving him a smile.  
" I'll find it." He said turning to leave.  
" Wait! What were you going to tell me? I mean why would you come up here? Were you trying to see me naked?" Mia asked.  
" Nope, I came to tell you that breakfast is ready." He answered kissing her and then leaving.  
  
  
In the neither world Talpa sat in his throne waiting for news from his four warlords. He was happy that he had gotten a new warlord, Anubise was never that good of a fighter and he was a traitor.  
He looked up as Dais came into the room.  
" Master, I have a plain to get the Wildfire armor, then the rest will follow." Dais explained.  
" Good work, how will you do this plain?" Talpa asked, this was getting good.  
" I will need all of the help that I can get from the others." Dais said.  
" Okay and then?" Talpa said wanting to know more.  
  
Back at the mansion.  
  
" Tell Mia that I'll meet her at the restaurant. I have to pick up, Cye's medication, and then give it to Kento who will bring it home." Ryo said to Sage who just nodded.  
Ryo went to the pharmacy, and got Cye's medicine. The sky became dark when he went back to his car. Then out of no where Lady Kayuara came out.  
" It's nice to meet you Wildfire, I am the new member of the dynasty, Lady Kayuara." She said taking out her star light swords.  
" Well it's not nice to see anyone from the dynasty." Ryo said getting into his armor.  
" WELL THEN LET'S FIGHT!" Lady Kayuara yelled.  
  
At the library   
  
" Seckhment!" Rowen yelled getting into his armor and about to fight.  
" You remember me!" Seckhment said as he got ready to fight Rowen.  
  
  
In the forest   
  
" SAGE!" Cale yelled as he jumped and landed in front of the warriors  
" Cale!" Sage said getting ready to fight.  
  
At Taco Bell  
  
" What's up with all of these dynasty soldiers?" Kento asked as he fought them off.  
  
They skipped Cye, because they knew that he was ill and couldn't even take care of him self.   
Dais watched the girl that he came after. She didn't even know that he was near. No one could save her. Not even her little boyfriend. He decided that it was time to come and make him self noticed. He made the sky go black and thunder is heard. He watched as she looked up at him and then fell backwards. 'I guess she is scared', he thought jumping down.  
" So we meet again?" He asked as he walked towards her.  
" What do you want? Are you still working for Talpa? Even after he used you?" Mia asked as she stood up. She learned not to show fear to the warlords.  
" I am here to take you to Talpa. He misses you, and now has a chance to take you. Your little friends are to busy right now to save you, the time is perfect." Dais said as he picked her up.   
" Put me down!" Mia yelled as they left.  
  
" So, we have Wildfire's girlfriend?" Talpa asked as Dais came into the throne room.   
" Yes, and now we give him the message." Dais answered bowing and then leaving.  
  
  
' Where is Mia? Did she leave, because I am so late?' Ryo thought as he got to the restaurant. He turned to leave when he saw her car. He looked up when he saw the sky go black. Then he saw Dais.  
" Wildfire, you're late. I have your little girlfriend. If you want to see her again then you give up and give us the armor, maybe we will let you two live a slaves." Dais said.  
" Why would you go so low? Just give her back!" Ryo yelled but he was too late and Dais disappeared.  
  
Mia woke up finding herself in a dark cold room, there was only a bed and two doors, one most be the way out and the other to the bathroom. She got up to find the door so she could get out. Once she did she went slowly until she could find a way out, when she went down one hall she could hear Cale's voice so she went down the other hall...  
  
She ran until Dais stepped in front of her.  
" Trying to find the way out? Why would you do that?" He asked as he walked closer to her.  
" I want to get home! You have no reason to take me!" She snapped.  
" Well I saw your boyfriend. He knows that you are here. He might even risk his life just to save you. Why would someone want to save you?" Dais asked as he touched her face.  
" You don't know what love is that is why you don't understand." Mia yelled. ' No he better not.'  
" Really? I thought that it just meant that he was an idiot." Dais said.  
" He's not an idiot like you! He will take down the dynasty once more if he most until you are all gone!" Mia yelled.  
" Strong words from such a weakling." Dais said slapping her.  
" I am not weak! You just have an armor and I don't." She yelled.  
" Must you yell? It gives me a headache." He said moving closer to her  
" Whatever, now will you move?" She asked.  
" Fine, there is no way for you to go home. Just in case if that's what you are trying to pull." He said before leaving.  
" Idiot." She said before going down the hall.  
  
  
" So what are we going to do?" Cye asked as they came into his room.  
He couldn't make it down stairs and they didn't want to leave him out of it.  
" I am going to give them my armor. I can't them hurt her. She means too much to me. I am sorry." Ryo said turning to leave.  
" Wait!" Sage cried.  
" What?" He asked.  
" We can fight them for her. That is the only way." Sage answered.  
" I am tired of fighting! I want peace! We fought once and didn't win, why try again?" Ryo asked.  
" We are stronger now, please try this. She would want you to." Rowen said.  
" Fine, we go tonight." Ryo said before leaving.  
  
He went into her room and sat on her bed. It smelled like her perfume, he loved that smell. He could remember their first date. Did she know how much she meant to him? Or what he would do for her? He wished that they had more time together. He knew that Talpa would kill him after he gave up.  
  
She gave up; Dais was right there was no way out.  
She would always end up at another dead end. She went back into the room that she woke up in only to end up at the throne room.  
  
" So this is the young lady that Wildfire loves. So are you scared?"  
Talpa asked.  
" No way! I have no to be afraid of you!" She cried.  
" Really? Well, you have company." He said pointing to the door. There stood the Ronin Warriors.  
" MIA!" Ryo yelled running over to her.  
" Ryo!" She said kissing him.  
" How cute, so will you give up your armor?" Talpa asked.  
" No! We will fight." Ryo said getting ready to fight him.  
" Fine, it will give me something to do." Talpa said standing up. He was twice Ryo's size.  
" I want you guys to take Mia home, while I fight." Ryo said  
" NO! We stay just in case you need help." Sage snapped back.  
" Your choice, but someone needs to take her home." Ryo ordered.  
" NO! I want to stay and watch you fight!" She cried.  
" Fine, just stay out of the way." He ordered.  
" Yes, sir!" She joked standing next to Rowen and Sage.  
" Well let's fight, Ronin. Prepare to meet you dome!" Talpa said drawling his sword.  
Ryo took his out too. They circled each other for a while and then began to fight, Talpa was afraid that he would use 'Inferno'. He wasn't sure if he could make it or not.  
" You look scared Talpa." Ryo said with a smirk.  
" Should I be?" Talpa asked.  
" Well what if I use Inferno?" He asked back then drew the power and made the inferno.  
" Give it your best shot." Talpa said.  
" ' RAGE OF INFERNO!'" Ryo yelled the power made Talpa fly backward into the wall.  
" DAMN!" Talpa cried.  
" So do you give up?" Ryo asked.  
" Not yet, I have one more thing to do." Talpa said, just then the three warlords and Kayuara appeared ready to fight, they all attack Ryo at the same time.  
" We have to help him!" Cye cried, the others nodded and went to fight. They left Mia standing and watching them fight.  
" So now who will save you?" Talpa asked walking over to her.  
" GO AWAY!" Mia cried.  
" MIA!" Ryo cried as the others saved him.  
" Ryo, you save her, we'll hold them off." Sage cried.  
" Let her go!" Ryo cried.  
" Give me your armor!" Talpa said.  
" Don't do it!" Mia cried.  
" TALPA!" Rowen cried as he hit Talpa's arm, making him let Mia go.  
" Thanks Rowen." Ryo thanked. " RAGE OF INFERNO!" Ryo cried again sending Talpa back again, this time he didn't get up.  
" Let's get out of here!" Kento yelled as they all ran out of the throne room.  
  
" Well I am thankful that it's over." Ryo said leaning back.  
" It could begin again." Sage warned.  
" Let him think that." Cye said.  
" Ryo, you still owe me a date." Mia said leaning on her boyfriend.  
" I know, but we have to wait for that restaurant to open again. He said pulling her on to him.  
" We should leave this couple alone." Kento said as they left the couple, which were now making out.  
  
"Master why did you let them get away?" Dais asked.  
" To see how strong they really are. We will get them, don't worry." Talpa said laughing.  
  
The end. Now it would be when they have those dreams and leave, then Cye, Sage, and Kento get taken. I am making another part soon. Sorry it took so long.   



End file.
